Computer technologies are advanced rapidly to cope with the increasingly high demands on Internet and multimedia functions, and thus related hardware such as hard disk drives, optical disk drives and burners have become basic equipments for server users and manufacturers. The output of a power supply required for supplying electric power is increased accordingly, and the past basic power of 250 W is no longer applicable, and it is necessary to increase the power to 450 W or even up to 500 W or 600 W to meet the power requirements of computer hardware equipments.
Referring to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of a power integrated board of a power supply in accordance with a prior art, a power integrated board 10 integrates the output power circuit to an area, since the space and wiring of the power cables has to be taken into consideration for the design, and a wire end 121 of every power cable 12 is inserted into a power pin 11 in the area, and then soldered, such that the electric power can be conducted from the power integrated board 10 to the power cable.
Since the foregoing power supply is soldered, the inflexible design will cause inconvenience for users and manufacturers because there are various different specifications of connectors such as a 4-pin peripheral power connector (generally known as large 4P) and a 15-pin serial ATA power connector (generally known as SATA) for the present power supplies. To meet consumer requirements, power supply manufacturers provide all large 4P power supplies, or all SATA power supplies, or half of the large 4P power supplies and half of the SATA power supplies
For instance, a user finds out that there are insufficient SATA connectors in the original power supply when the user needs to install a new SATA hardware. Therefore, the user has to change the power supply to one with sufficient SATA connectors. As to manufacturers, a single power integrated board cannot support so many specifications, and thus creating a burden to the inventory management. To comply with the regulations and specifications of environment protections such as the “Restriction of Hazardous Substances (RoHS) for Electrical and Electronic Products”, and thus the consumption of lead capable of improving the yield rate of soldering is reduced greatly, and the yield rate of soldering the power integrated board is affected adversely. After the soldering is completed, manufacturers can determine whether or not to solder again from the electric potential detection process, and the process will waste tremendous time and efforts.